New Beginning
by inukag4ever12
Summary: Life after Ed comes back from west. Post manga/brotherhood. First fic
1. Back Home

Title: New Beginning

Rating: T

Characters: Edwin, Royai, Almei, others

Summary: Life when Ed comes back from West. First Fic

Disclaimer: Yall know I dont own FMA or Brotherhood or the Manga

Warning: Post Manga/Brotherhood

Its was a bright sunny day in Resembool like always. Edward Elric was on the train heading to Resembool to finally be with Winry. He had spent a year in west researching western alchemy. Now he wanted to settle down with his one true love Miss Winry Rockbell...or soon to be Winry Elric. Yes, this time he was gonna propose to her correctly. He bought a ring and everything. It was beautiful but simple, made of fine silver and gold.

"NEXT STOP RESEMBOOL" yelled the coach(or whatever)

Ed grabbed is luggage can watched as he saw the beautiful hills and and greenery or is home town. When he walked off the train onto the platform, he made sure he still had the rings in his pocket. He had dream of Winry every night, thinking of how beautiful and gorgeous she was. Even as kids he loved her when though she was a automail junkie. She was his automail junkie.

Walking up to the Rockbell house on the tiny hill. Took a deep breath and walked onto the porch and rang the bell.

Winry was in her workshop working on a arm for a little boy names Max.

She got up and answered the door to see Ed standing tall infront of her. In an instant she grabbed him and started crying, stunning Ed.

"Hey, are does tears of joy" he said cupping her cheeks.

"Part of them are and part is sad" she said as tears rolled down her face onto Ed's jacket.

"What do you mean? You can tell me anything" holding her to his chest.

"Ed..." Winry cried harder.

"What is it? Tell me"

"Its granny...she...she" unable to control the tear rolling out

"Granny's what?" asked Ed

"Ed, she's dead. She died" trying to dry her tears.

Ed was really surprised. She had been her alone for who knows how long. He felt terrible for not beening there.

"Winry am hear now, you don't have to cry anymore". He picked her up bridal style and set her on the couch.

When Ed was about to head to the kitchen, Winry grabbed is hand and said...

"Please don't leave me again"

"I won't Winry. I"ll always be here with you no matter what" he kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? Give constructive criticism and review 3 **

**I Put it rated T because of later chapter's**


	2. The Proposal

Ed woke up, when he heard something in the kitchen. He thew on a shirt and when down stairs.

"Morning Ed. Breakfast is on the table" smiled Winry

"Thanks Win" said Ed

"I was thinking of making a apple pie today" she said taking out some apples from the basket.

'This could be my chance to gave her the ring' thought Ed.

"Ed?Hello?" asked Winry

"Oh ya, that would be awesome" he said stuffing his mouth.

When he was done, he ran up stairs to plan. "Ok, I need to distract her and get the ring into the batter."

He took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a oversized button down shirt.

"Hey, Ed the pie is about to go in the oven as soon as I put the batter in." she said as he watched in the kitchen

"Wait! I need you to...um...um LOOK OVER THERE!" he shouted dropping the ring in the batter.

"There's nothing over there" said Winry dumfounded

"Never mine" she walked out the kitchen waving.

"Weirdo alchemy freak" she mumbled

Later on that day the pie was ready to be eaten. "Ed come get a slice of pie"she shouted

"Coming!" he shouted from his room. 'Ok Elric, you can do this' reasuring himself walking down the stairs.

"Winry I'll cut it for you" he said

"O...k" said Winry 'He's acting so weird today'

"Hear ya go" said Ed handing her a plate with the slice that had the ring.

"Thanks. This looks delicious" she said grinning

"Your not gonna eat Ed" she said about to put a piece in her mouth.

"Oh ya!" He gumbled a large pie in his mouth

"AHHHH!" Winry shouted holding her mouth.

Ed glared at her as she took the mystery objects out her mouth.

At that moment Ed got up and walked over to Winry.

Holding his breath "Winry, I have always loved and want to too be there for you for the rest of my life. What am trying to say is...is...is will you marry me?" Ed said looking like he wanted to throw up.

"Oh Ed. I have always loved you too and I would be happy to be Mrs. Elric" She said as tears rolled down her face.

Ed was surprised she said yes. She took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger and hugged her tightly.

At that moment they shared there first kiss.


End file.
